Time is Twisted
by Tsubasa8
Summary: After the battle between Yoh and Hao, the group was whisked away 500 years into the past. Wait a minute... wasn't a certain someone alive 500 years ago?


Me: First off, I want to start by saying that this fanfiction is based off of a dream I had.

Secondly, my actual own written stuff doesn't happen until next chapter. This "prologue" is to fill you in on what happened during the latter part of Hao and Yoh's battle in the anime, in case you never saw it or maybe forgot. I did write it up myself though, while watching the last episode.

So, I guess you could say that this is a **spoiler**, so don't read this chapter if you don't want to be spoiled.

Lastly, a note: When Ren has the light engulf him, it happens to everyone else too, just so you know (I didn't want to write, "and then a light blah blah blah," over and over again).

Disclaimer: "Shaman King" is property of Hiroyuki Takei, TV Tokyo, Viz, etc. ; The translation of the dialogue is thanks to Soldats.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Blown Away

Hao cursed. "Yoh... Both your body and your soul... will be burned to ashes!" The Spirit of Fire pulled its hands apart, an elongated flame being created between them. As soon as that was done, the Spirit of Fire fired the blast down upon Yoh and Amidamaru.

In response, Yoh raised his hands over his head, creating a shield to protect himself.

"Yoh-kun!" Manta cried when the blast totally engulfed the two friends.

Anna gasped as she saw Yoh still in the flames, enduring the pressure beating down on him.

Seeing Yoh still there surviving, bothered Hao even more. The Spirit of Fire increased its power, making it even harder for Yoh to prevent himself from being overtaken. Yoh groaned under the extra weight.

Ren stabbed Houraiken into the ground. "I won't allow it... I won't allow you to lose, Yoh!" A light surrounded Ren, rising upwards into the air.

"You will disappear. Completely and without a single trace left," Hao muttered to Yoh, who started to buckle.

"Get a hold of yourself, Yoh!" Horo Horo shouted; his hands balled up into fists.

"Use your super spirit, Master!" Ryu gripped his bokuto.

Hao laughed at Yoh, just waiting for him to fall to the ground.

"Yoh-kun!" Faust bellowed.

"Yoh!" Chocolove yelped.

"Yoh-kun!" Lyserg vociferated.

Back at the Patch Village the others were watching the battle going on before them.

"Yoh!" Yoh's grandfather grumbled.

"Yoh-sama!" Tamao murmured in her soft voice.

"Hang on!" Pilica shouted.

Below, Jeanne had the others in the village praying for Yoh. "We can't let the light of Hope go out."

Up ahead, Team Ice Men, Team Enseioth, the Lily Five, and other Shamans against Hao watched from their spot, with the rest of Hao's stunned believers.

"You can do it," Pino urged on.

"I won't forgive you if you lose!" Sharon called.

"We're counting on you!" Milly hollered.

Jun and Pai-long was just outside the barrier to the grounds where the Great Spirits lay. "Yoh-kun," Jun said softly.

"I guess it was pointless for you to even be born, Yoh!" Hao mocked Yoh, Spirit of Fire letting out another blast from its hands.

Yoh was beginning to lose it, coming down onto one knee for support.

Hao saw this. "Begone." And Spirit of Fire released one strong, final blow.

"Yoh-kun!" Manta yelled; his eyes screwed shut.

"Yoh!" Anna cried out.

All of a sudden, the fire blast was reflected back at once.

"What is this?" Hao said with shock.

Yoh was surrounded by light, his eyes wide with surprise. In front of him were all his friends and comrades whom he had met throughout his adventure. Yoh smiled.

A Super Oversoul of Amidamaru appeared from out of nowhere, light being cast upon him. He flew up into the air to face Hao, astonishment on his face.

"You!" Hao growled. "What is with that form?"

"It looks like everyone lent me their powers." Amidamaru's mouth moved, but both his and Yoh's voices could be heard coming out.

"What?" Hao spat.

"I can feel it strongly," Yoh said from within. He placed his left hand over his chest. "It's a warm power. This power isn't just mine. Everyone is... Everyone is lending me their powers." Yoh looked up at Hao. "I don't think I can lose. No." He raised Harusame over his head. "I can't lose!" He swung it down in front of himself, preparing to fight.

"Don't give me that nonsense!" Hao shouted. Spirit of Fire reeled its hand back, lashing out to strike.

Amidamaru blocked it, so Spirit of Fire tried again, this time using the other hand. Once again though, Amidamaru successfully blocked it with Harusame. He charged in to strike, and swung at it. Spirit of Fire lunged back to dodge it. Amidamaru took aim, and brought Harusame down, Spirit of Fire using its arms to block it.

"No one can accomplish anything significant by himself!"

"That's because you're weak!"

Spirit of Fire pushed Amidamaru back.

"Even if I alone can't do anything, I can try me best with everyone!

"You're just gathering together because you're weak!"

Hao charged again with Spirit of Fire, attacking with its left arm. Amidamaru blocked it, and Spirit of Fire kept trying to strike him, again and again. Amidamaru shifted it away, rising up higher into the air, coming down with Harusame for Spirit of Fire to stop it with its left arm.

"Because I'm with everyone, I can do my best, even if it's hard!"

"That's just normal collusion!"

Spirit of Fire moved Harusame back, lunging at Amidamaru who dodged to the left.

"I am right!" Hao pulled his arms back.

"That's why you won't do!" Yoh brought Harusame back down in front of him.

Spirit of Fire went limp, then charged again, its left arm outstretched. Amidamaru followed, Harusame by his side. Spirit of Fire threw its right arm forward; as Amidamaru brought Harusame up, then back down for the final blow.

Everyone below watching the scene held their breaths.

Hao's eyes were wide, as Yoh and Amidamaru had sliced Spirit of Fire, and himself, in half. It created an explosion, as bursts of light and smoke surrounded them.

Yoh had his eyes closed as he listened, opening them only when the noise settled. He sighed with relief once it was over, a docile expression on his face as light from the explosion surrounded him. It soon changed however, when he found a great white light washing over him from the direction he was facing.

The others and all of Patch Village were also swallowed up by this immense radiance, wondering what was to happen next...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Now that that's over, I'll have to try using my brain and creative skills to do the next chapter. I'm not sure when that'll be – weird thing is I've got the climactic part but not the story itself planned out.

If you want to at least tell me what you think of my idea, go ahead!

Note: I left out writing up the part in the anime about how after each cry, those guardians in the shape of birds fly over to the tree (that's how Yoh got all his power collected). I left it out because I thought that might be too confusing (and complicated for me to write), and I didn't want to write it out over and over again for each person.


End file.
